


Mirror, mirror, tell me the truth

by Sherlock_Spock



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Episode: s02e10 Mirror Mirror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mirror Universe, POV Multiple
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Spock/pseuds/Sherlock_Spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une version reboot et revisité à ma sauce de l'épisode "Mirror, Mirror". Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. James T. Kirk

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est une version bien à moi, de l'épisode "Mirror Mirror" de Star Trek TOS, avec les personnages des films de JJ Abrams. Oui, parce qu'imaginer Zachary Quinto avec une barbe, c'est marrant ^^
> 
> Âmes sensibles, fuyez, cette fanfiction n'est pas du tout tendre et aura un chapitre 2 du point de vu de Spock, resté sur l'Enterprise et qui devra en découdre avec Kirk Mirror, ainsi qu'un chapitre 3.  
> Les courageux(ses), bonne lecture et donnez moi vos avis sur cette chose sortie tout droit de mon cerveau malade (et de celui de ma correctrice, qui n'est pas tout à fait innocente dans cette histoire)
> 
> Disclaimer : Star Trek, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche aucune rémunération pour mes écrits.

À la seconde où le téléporteur se stabilisa, je sus que quelque chose clochait. Pourtant, nous étions bien de retour à bord et non pas sur Halkan. Mais, ce qui me perturba grandement, avant même que je remarque les uniformes étranges et les légères différences dans le décor, fut cette barbe incongrue. Celle qui ornait le visage de Spock, le rendant plus dur. Il s’avéra très vite évident, qu’elle n’avait pas poussé subitement. Instinctivement, je pris une attitude parfaitement neutre. Ma tenue avait également changé comme par magie, ainsi que celles de Bones, Uhura et Scotty, qui heureusement, se calquèrent instantanément sur mon comportement. J’informai, à tout hasard, Spock, que les négociations n’avaient pas avancé. Ce à quoi il répondit, à mon grand soulagement, que c’était fâcheux. Ce qui voulait dire, qu’il voyait parfaitement de quoi je parlais. Il me demanda ensuite s’il devait lancer la procédure standard. N’ayant aucune idée de quoi il s’agissait, je préférai simplement approuver, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Et tentai de retenir, par tous les moyens, l’horreur que je ressentis, quand en réponse, Spock ordonna à Sulu de simplement détruire les Halkans. Je ne pus évidemment pas contrer l’ordre, maintenant qu’il était donné et nous dûmes donc faire comme si tout ceci était parfaitement normal. Le Vulcain me demanda ensuite des précisions sur les moyens militaires des Halkans. Ce à quoi je répondis qu’ils n’en avaient aucun, puisqu’ils étaient complètement pacifiques. Il exprima son regret qu’ils préfèrent choisir le suicide, alors qu’il ne semblait pas du tout le penser, puis se tourna ensuite vers Kyle pour le réprimander. Lui reprochant son incompétence à compenser les conséquences de l’orage ionique qui avait manifestement détraqué le téléporteur. Je le trouvai dur avec lui, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, même quand il lui demanda de lui donner son « agoniseur ». Un objet au nom charmant qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. Surtout quand le jeune Enseigne le supplia de ne pas l’utiliser. Ne pas intervenir me demanda un effort surhumain, quand Spock appliqua finalement l’appareil sur l’épaule de Kyle, ce qui lui provoqua une douleur insupportable. Le Vulcain cessa sa torture quand le jeune homme s’effondra inconscient sur le sol. À mes côtés, mes compagnons restèrent le plus stoïque possible, pour ne pas nous trahir.

...

Sous le prétexte fallacieux de s’assurer de notre bonne santé, nous nous étions réunis tous les quatre à l’infirmerie, pour tenter de comprendre ce qui s’était passé. Le salut, beaucoup trop hitlérien à mon goût, que nous réservait chaque membre d’équipage que nous croisions, me mit profondément mal à l’aise. Je me forçai malgré tout à y répondre. Nous en vîmes finalement à la conclusion logique, que nous étions dans un monde parallèle. Un autre Enterprise, un autre Spock et une toute autre politique apparemment. Ce qui voulait également dire, qu’il y avait de fortes chances pour que nos doubles soit sur notre vaisseau, en ce moment même. Et j’espérai que mon premier officier s’en sortait bien, avec eux. Parce que de ce que j’avais pu voir, ils ne devaient pas être amicaux.

Le sort des Halkans nous revint bien vite en mémoire et j’ordonnai à Scotty de court-circuiter les phasers, en mettant ça sur le dos de l’orage. Je demandai ensuite à Uhura d’espionner les communications, pour déterminer où nous étions tombés et quelles étaient mes possibilités en tant que Capitaine. Je me mis ensuite en tête de consulter un maximum d’archives, avec l’aide de Bones.

Les subterfuges de Scotty échouèrent lamentablement et je pris le risque de me mettre en danger, en annulant l’ordre de tir, pour les douze heures à venir. Ma décision en contraria plus d’un, surtout Spock, qui me menaça de me dénoncer à l’amirauté. Après avoir essuyé une tentative d’assassinat, de la part d’un Chekov méconnaissable, j’arrivai enfin à rejoindre la sécurité toute relative de mes quartiers, accompagné de Bones et de mon ingénieur en chef. Nous nous insurgeâmes contre les différences entre nos deux mondes. Les meurtres qui accéléraient l’avancement, ou encore, l’infirmerie transformée en laboratoire des horreurs. J’interrogeai ensuite l’ordinateur, pour confirmer nos théories et savoir s’il était possible de recréer artificiellement les conditions qui nous avaient amenés ici, pour inverser le processus. Ce qu’heureusement, la machine avait affirmé. Elle m’apprit également que dans cet univers, j’avais atteint mon grade en assassinant le Capitaine Pike, ce qui m’inquiéta d’autant plus quant à l’état de mon Enterprise, avec ce monstre à bord. Scotty m’assura être capable réussir à détourner suffisamment de puissance pour nous renvoyer chez nous, mais pas sans l’aide de McCoy. Ce que je fus bien obligé de lui accorder, malgré les protestations du médecin. Nous devions faire vite et rester discrets.

...

Spock m’alpagua au détour d’un couloir, alors que je retournais sur la passerelle. Il m’informa de sa satisfaction de me savoir vivant, sous le prétexte, que je sentis surjoué, qu’il préférait ses travaux scientifiques à la capitainerie. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il me mentait, mais j’avais ma petite idée. Nous passâmes devant une machine de torture, où Chekov se tordait de douleur. Le Vulcain m’apprit qu’elle servait à assagir les rebelles. Je prétendis ne pas avoir encore décidé du sort du jeune Russe, pour lui faire gagner du temps, même si Spock m’affirma que ses actes méritaient la mort. Je n’avais aucune envie d’être responsable de ça. Quand bien même Pavel n’hésiterait pas à me tuer. Le premier officier voulu ensuite s’assurer que j’étais bien conscient que mes ordres, par rapport aux Halkans, allaient à l’encontre des lois fixées par « notre empire ». Rien que le mot me donna la chair de poule. Je crus qu’il me menaçait, quand il me prévint des conséquences qui m’attendaient, si je ne changeais pas d’avis. Il se défendit pourtant du contraire, faisant l’apologie de nos nombreuses missions couronnées de succès, avant de s’excuser de ne pouvoir me couvrir pour autant, sur ce coup-là, sans se mettre lui-même en danger. Son comportement me laissa perplexe. C’était comme si, malgré le contexte politique proprement catastrophique, nous nous étions quand même trouvés. Envers et contre tous. Je le mis néanmoins en garde, quand il se fit trop insistant, qu’il trouverait un formidable ennemi en moi. Ce qu’il me renvoya comme étant réciproque.

Un peu plus tard, je retournai dans mes quartiers, pour y trouver Spock qui m’attendait tranquillement à mon bureau. Il m’avait pourtant semblé croiser un garde, devant ma porte. Le Vulcain avait donc le droit d’entrer comme bon lui semblait. Ce qui vint renforcer un peu plus, ce dont je me doutais déjà. Il me fixa, quand j’entrai dans la pièce et je vis dans son regard, qu’il m’avait démasqué.

« Je ne vous le demanderais qu’une fois. Qui êtes-vous ? »

Ce ne fut pas la menace, très claire, dans sa voix qui m’incita à répondre honnêtement. Mais bien, l’inquiétude, que je savais pour mon double, que je perçus en arrière plan. Je lui expliquai donc longuement, d’où je venais, sans pour autant mentionner mes camarades, en espérant, sûrement vainement, qu’il pense que j’étais le seul à ne pas être à ma place.

« Donc, si je vous comprends bien, mon Capitaine Kirk est bloqué dans votre monde, à votre place. » Résuma-t-il.

Ce que je confirmai. Je le rassurai ensuite, sur le sort de son Jim, qui était certainement préférable à celui qui m’attendait, s’il me dénonçait.

« Je vais prendre le temps de la réflexion. » Dit-il, sur un ton qui me donna un frisson que je ne sus pas qualifier.

« À quelles conditions ? » Demandai-je, nullement naïf.

« Quand est-il de votre relation avec votre Spock ? » Répondit-il.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. » Niai-je.

« Oh, moi, je le vois très bien, ne vous en faites pas. » Affirma-t-il, en se levant.

Il s’approcha dangereusement de moi et je mis trop de temps à décider de la marche à suivre. Il m’entrava, de sa force surhumaine et m’obligea à m’allonger sur mon lit, avant de prendre le dessus sur moi. Une partie de moi voulait que tout ceci s’arrête, une autre, au contraire, reconnaissait un peu de mon compagnon, dans le regard du Vulcain. Et s’il émanait une certaine violence de ses gestes, ses lèvres se firent caresse, quand elles se posèrent sur les miennes. Si bien que je répondis à l’étreinte, avec une envie qui me dégoûta presque de moi-même. Ses mains puissantes mirent mon uniforme en lambeaux, sans aucune pitié, puis il se pencha à mon oreille, devant mon manque de résistance.

« J’en étais sûr. » Susurra-t-il. « Je l’ai su à la seconde où je t’ai vu. Que tu n’étais pas lui. Tu n’es pas pour autant moins appétissant. Au contraire. » M’assura-t-il, en attrapant mes poignets.

Face aux liens qu’il utilisa pour m’attacher au montant du lit, je compris que c’était certainement une sorte d’habitude, entre eux deux. Pour une raison inconnue, cette idée me rassura quelque peu. Après tout, l’autre Kirk était encore vivant. Il s’empara ensuite de nouveau de ma bouche, avec avidité, mordant une de mes lèvres au passage, avant d’achever de me débarrasser de mes vêtements. Il prit le temps de me dévorer des yeux, avant de le faire avec sa langue et ses dents. Marquant mon corps, le parsemant de suçons et de traces de morsures plus ou moins douloureuses. Il se dévêtit à son tour, sous mon regard, malgré moi, curieux. Je repérai quelques cicatrices que je n’avais jamais vues, sur la peau de mon Spock, avant qu’il ne fonde de nouveau sur moi. Il me prépara sommairement, de ses doigts rendus glissant par le lubrifiant naturel que sécrétait son membre d’un vert pâle. Puis me pénétra un peu brutalement, après avoir hissé mes mollets sur ses épaules larges et musclées. Le cri de plaisir qui m’échappa le surprit visiblement, le stoppant dans son élan.

« J’ai déjà prouvé que j’étais tout à fait capable de tenir le rythme d’un Pon Farr, cher Spock. » Soufflai-je, d’une voix saccadée.

« Décidément, tu es plein de surprises. » Conclut-il, en se remettant en mouvement.

Ses coups de reins, implacables, me mirent au supplice, perdu quelque part à la frontière de la douleur et du plaisir. Je tirai sur mes entraves, sans pouvoir m’en empêcher, meurtrissant mes poignets, désireux de le toucher. Entre deux baisers enfiévrés, je me cambrai contre lui, terrassé par les sensations qui habitaient mon corps. J’avais l’impression de me consumer de l’intérieur. Mes gémissements n’avaient rien de discret, mais cela m’importait peu. Il posa soudainement sa main sur mon visage, mais, devinant ses intentions, je me dégageai vigoureusement.

« Je t’interdis de faire ça. » Dis-je, le plus fermement possible.

« Tu n’es pas actuellement en position de m’interdire quoi que ce soit. » Répondit-il, en s’enfonçant un peu plus profondément en moi, pour appuyer ses dires.

Je me tordis de plaisir sur les draps défaits, avant de reprendre difficilement la parole.

« Fais ce que tu veux de mon corps. Mais mon esprit est réservé à quelqu’un qui n’est pas tout à fait toi. » Soupirai-je, à bout de souffle.

Mes paroles semblèrent le toucher, puisqu’il n’insista pas.

« De toute manière, tu n’aimerais pas ce que tu y trouverais. » Ajoutai-je, mystérieusement.

J’avais piqué sa curiosité, mais avant qu’il ne m’interroge, je l’incitai à reprendre nos activités, d’un coup de hanches. Il obtempéra, oubliant pour le moment ses questions. Il me prit à une cadence effrénée, me faisant presque perdre l’esprit. Mon membre délaissé devint douloureux et je ne pus me retenir de le supplier de s’en occuper. Il s’en empara alors, sans aucune douceur, m’amenant à la jouissance à quelques gestes rapides. Je criai sous ses coups de reins qui devinrent frénétiques, saccadés, avant qu’il ne succombe à son tour, en mordant mon cou.

Je retombai sur le matelas, épuisé, chaque parcelle de mon corps, douloureuse. Il s’allongea à mes côtés, après m’avoir détaché. Je frottai délicatement la peau rougie de mes poignets, avant de sentir le sommeil m’envahir, sans que je trouve la force de résister.

...

Je me réveillai un peu plus tard, courbaturé, fourbu et inquiet pour mes camarades. J’espérai qu’ils s’en sortaient bien et que ce que j’avais en tête ne nous ferait pas perdre trop de temps. Mais si je ne savais rien de mon double, ce Spock-ci, quoi que très différent du mien, n’était visiblement pas heureux dans ce monde. L’idée qu’il s’obstinait à rester sur ce vaisseau pour ne pas abandonner son Kirk, me paraissait évidente. Rien que la manière dont il dormait, juste à ma gauche, en totale confiance, corroborait cette théorie. Je m’emparai le plus doucement possible de ses avant-bras, avant de les attacher rapidement, mais efficacement, avec les liens qui m’entravaient, un peu plus tôt. Il se réveilla en sursaut, mais se détendit, en constatant les faits.

« Tu ne te débats pas plus que ça ? Quel manque de combativité. » Raillai-je.

« J’accorde toujours volontiers sa revanche à Jim. » M’apprit-il, résigné.

« Ce que je te propose est un peu différent. » Dis-je, simplement, avant d’embrasser ses lèvres pleines, avec tendresse.

Il sembla surpris par mon geste, mais me rendit finalement mon étreinte, sans brusquerie. Je me glissai furtivement entre ses cuisses et il encercla ma taille de ses jambes, dans une invitation silencieuse. Mais je m’écartai, pour descendre vers son érection suintante, avant d’y poser mes lèvres, puis de la prendre dans ma bouche. Il gémit sous la caresse, que je voulus douce. Je lubrifiai mes doigts, avant de les insinuer en lui délicatement, cherchant à taquiner ses points sensibles. Il remua sous moi, réclamant plus, mais j’avais dans l’idée de lui apprendre la patience, la lenteur, à savourer le plaisir. Mes phalanges allaient et venaient donc à un rythme lancinant, tandis que je m’abreuvais de la chaleur de son membre avec envie. Ses vrilles vinrent cajoler mes joues, comme si elles étaient reconnaissantes de tant de douceur. Et quand je le sentis au bord de l’explosion, j’arrêtai là ma torture, pour enfin m’enfoncer dans sa chair tendre et brûlante, avec délice. Il soupira de sa voix grave, sous l’intrusion, en m’emprisonnant de ses cuisses fermes, m’accueillant profondément en lui. Je savourai la sensation, avant de me mouvoir lentement, à un rythme maîtrisé. Je me penchai ensuite sur ses lèvres, pour l’emporter dans un baiser passionné, avant de tendre un bras pour le libérer. Immédiatement, il me serra contre lui, glissant une main dans mes cheveux, caressant mon dos de l’autre. Mes coups de reins s’accélérèrent, alors que je m’emparai de son sexe chaud, délaissé entre nos ventres. Ses cris vinrent se perdre dans ma bouche, quand il se déversa entre mes doigts, les yeux fermés, son front collé au mien, ses lèvres dévorant les miennes. Je m’autorisai alors seulement à me laisser aller à le prendre avec plus de fougue, de force, jusqu’à succomber à mon tour à un orgasme délicieux, dans le creux de ses reins.

Je laissai la pression retomber doucement, le souffle court, encore en lui. Il ne semblait pas décidé à me lâcher. Je caressai donc tendrement ses cheveux, son visage, en déposant des baisers papillons sur ses pommettes, son nez, sa bouche. Il parut comme statufié par mes attentions.

« C’est comme cela que ça doit être, quand on aime quelqu’un. » Chuchotai-je, alors qu’ils rouvraient les yeux, pour le regarder.

« Je n’ai jamais dit que je l’aimais. » Contra-t-il, sans grande conviction.

« Tu n’as pas eu besoin de le faire. Je ne suis pas aveugle. » Lui assurai-je.

Il fuit mon regard, soudainement mal à l’aise.

« Hey. » L’apostrophai-je, tout bas, en l’obligeant à me faire face. « S’il ne t’aimait pas, lui aussi, tu ne serais déjà plus là. » Affirmai-je, avec aplomb, sûr de moi.

Il dut trouver une part de vérité dans mes paroles, parce qu’il m’embrassa une dernière fois, tendrement, avant de me proposer ouvertement son aide, pour rentrer chez moi et par la même occasion, retrouver son amant.

C’est donc avec son assistance, que nous parvinrent finalement à faire l’échange, de justesse. Avant de partir, j’avais tout de même tenté de convaincre ce Spock, qu’il devait faire en sorte que leur empire se décide à prendre le chemin de la paix et de la non-violence. Je n’avais aucun moyen d’être sûr que mes paroles seraient mises en pratique, car je ne reverrai certainement jamais ce monde. Mais en croisant le regard soulagé de mon compagnon, en me matérialisant enfin sur mon Enterprise, je m’accordai l’espoir fou que tout n’était pas perdu pour eux.

**...**

 


	2. Spock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre 2, du point de vue de Spock donc. La similitude de certaines scènes ou dialogue est volontaire, pour mettre l'accent sur le côté miroir.  
> Bonne lecture.

À la seconde où le téléporteur se stabilisa, je sus que quelque chose clochait. Pourtant, ils étaient bien de retour à bord et non pas sur Halkan. Mais, ce qui me perturba grandement, fut le regard de Jim. Il était dur, froid et ne cilla même pas quand il se posa sur moi. Il ne fit aucun geste dans ma direction, n’eut aucune parole pour moi, autre que l’expression de son énervement face aux négociations qui n’avançaient pas et l’ordre, parfaitement incongru, d’appliquer une procédure standard complètement inconnue. Il perdit ensuite rapidement son calme, face à l’incompréhension générale, jusqu’à nous menacer de mort, appuyé par Leonard, Nyota et monsieur Scott dont le comportement était tout aussi incohérent. J’en tirai rapidement la conclusion que ces individus n’étaient pas de notre monde, qu’une défaillance du téléporteur, causée par l’orage ionique, avait probablement provoqué un transfert avec un univers parallèle. Tout en étouffant l’inquiétude qui me prit aux tripes, quand j’imaginai Jim entouré de membres d’équipage du même acabit que ces quatre-là, je décidai de les mettre en cellules, en attendant de trouver une solution.

J’ordonnai à la sécurité, de les enfermer séparément, pour éviter tout complot, en particulier Kirk que j’entraînai personnellement dans une geôle isolée. Il vociféra, m’insulta, me menaça ouvertement, en se débattant avec énergie, en vain. J’étais bien trop fort pour lui. Une fois, prisonnier du champ de force, je pris enfin le temps de l’observer de plus près. Et je dus avouer, qu’en dehors des yeux froids et son sourire malveillant, les différences avec mon Jim n’étaient pas légion. C’en était troublant. Il dut le percevoir, car il tenta immédiatement de me soudoyer, pour sa libération.

« Très bien, Spock. Vous voulez de l’argent ? Je vais vous en donner. » Proposa-t-il. « Vous voulez de l’avancement ? Je peux vous arranger ça. » Enchaîna-t-il.

« Apparemment, il s’est produit une sorte de transposition. » Déduis-je, une fois de plus, face à son ton acerbe. « Je trouve cela… extrêmement fascinant. » Ajoutai-je, avant de commencer à partir.

« Spock ! » M’appela-t-il. « Avec quoi peut-on vous acheter ? » Je l’ignorai consciencieusement. « Vous pouvez bien faire ce que vous voulez de mon corps, si cela peut me faire sortir d’ici. »

Je m’immobilisai, choqué par ses paroles.

« Que sous entendez-vous ? »

« Allons, Spock. Je suis sûr, que vous et le Jim Kirk qui commande apparemment ce vaisseau… » Avança-t-il, laissant volontairement la fin de sa phrase en suspens.

« Cela ne vous concerne pas. »

« Je suis donc dans le vrai. Je suis sûr qu’il est bien trop sage pour satisfaire vos bas instincts. » Me provoqua-t-il.

« Il en vaut mille comme vous. » Le défendis-je, en revenant face à lui.

« Laissez-moi une chance de vous prouver le contraire. » Insista-t-il.

« Je n’ai aucunement l’intention de vous emmancher dans une cellule sordide. » Susurrai-je, à quelques centimètres du champ de force.

« Vraiment ? » Dit-il, d’un drôle d’air, en reculant.

Il enleva soudainement son t-shirt, d’un geste fluide, me présentant son torse large et puissant, parsemé, çà et là, de cicatrices que je n’avais jamais vues sur mon Jim.

« Je vous prierais de vous rhabiller. » Tentai-je, sans grande conviction.

Il m’ignora superbement. Ma bouche devint sèche et je ne pus détacher mes yeux de ses mains, lorsqu’elles le débarrassèrent lentement de ses bottes et de son pantalon, ne laissant que son boxer déformé par la bosse imposante que formait son érection, sous le tissu. J’avalai difficilement ma salive, quand finalement, il le retira également, s’offrant totalement nu à mon regard, nullement gêné par la situation surréaliste.

Déchiré entre le dégoût et l’envie, je me retrouvai honteusement à l’étroit dans mon sous-vêtement. Malgré tout mon contrôle, il me fut impossible de rester de marbre, face à cet homme si semblable à mon T’hy’la. Le quotidien qu’il devait mener, dans son monde probablement cauchemardesque, m’attristait bien plus que je ne voulais l’admettre. Les moyens qu’il était prêt à employer, pour sortir d’ici, confirmaient l’absence de compassion qu’il subissait sûrement tous les jours. Je ne m’étonnai qu’à moitié qu’il soit devenu si cruel, face à de telles conditions de vie. Mais, malgré tout, si je comprenais bien ce qu’il sous-entendait, nous nous étions tout de même trouvés, dans cet univers-là. Contre vents et marées. Et même si leur relation semblait posséder un côté quelque peu malsain, j’étais soulagé que ce Kirk ne soit pas totalement esseulé.

Quand le plat de ma main vint soudainement frapper le bouton qui maintenait le champ de force, il fut si surpris, qu’il ne réagit pas assez vite. J’avançai d’un pas dans la cellule et réitérai la commande, avant de retirer mon bras juste à temps, m’enfermant volontairement avec lui. Pour sortir, à présent, il me faudrait une aide extérieur que j’appellerai, le moment venu, avec mon communicateur.

Je m’approchai ensuite de lui, un air volontairement prédateur sur le visage, pour garder l’ascendant sur lui. Cela fonctionna, car il recula jusqu’à buter comme le mur du fond. Je le bloquai alors de mon corps, encore habillé, et encadrai son visage de mes mains. Il ferma les yeux, attendant visiblement quelque chose de brutal. Il ne sut donc pas quoi faire, quand je posai délicatement mes lèvres sur son front, embrassant les quelques mèches folles collées à sa peau en sueur, puis sur chacun de ses yeux, son nez, une joue, pour finir par ravir sa bouche, dans un baiser tendre et doux.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » Chuchota-t-il, contre mes lèvres, ses paupières papillonnant pour faire disparaître les larmes qui manquèrent de déborder de ses iris bleutés.

« Je te montre ce que veux dire aimer. » Répondis-je, tout bas, avant de l’embrasser de nouveau.

« Il n’y a pas d’amour, entre mon Spock et moi. » Prétendit-il, quand je dérivai dans son cou.

« J’ai du mal à le croire. » Murmurai-je à son oreille, avant de la lécher.

« Nous n’en avons pas le droit. Cela nous rendrait faibles aux yeux des autres. » Continua-t-il, alors que je m’attaquais à son torse, taquinant un téton au passage.

« À vous de le prendre, dans ce cas. » Contrai-je, en m’agenouillant devant lui.

« Au risque de nous faire tuer ? »

« C’est une cause qui vaut tous les sacrifices. » Affirmai-je, avant d’engloutir son membre chaud.

Il gémit sous la caresse de ma langue, en agrippant mes cheveux d’une main ferme. J’allai volontairement à un rythme lent, savourant la texture de sa peau, le faisant languir. Certainement habitué à plus de fougue, il finit par bouger, venant à ma rencontre avec plus de force. Je plaquai alors ses hanches contre le mur, d’une poigne ferme. Un soupir de frustration lui échappa et je décidai d’arrêter là, ma torture. Je me redressai ensuite et me postai devant lui, patient. Il dut comprendre le message, car il tendit les bras vers moi, dans l’intention manifeste de m’arracher mes vêtements.

« Doucement. » Le repris-je, alors qu’il s’était emparé du col de mon uniforme.

Il glissa alors ses mains sous mon t-shirt et le fit passer par-dessus ma tête. Il le jeta dans un coin, tout en me dévorant du regard. Des doigts presque timides caressèrent les poils noirs de mes pectoraux, avant de descendre buter sur le bouton de mon pantalon. Il s’y attaqua avec dextérité, puis le baissa lentement sur mes cuisses, avec mon sous-vêtement, libérant mon érection douloureuse. Il ne détacha pas ses yeux des miens durant toute la manœuvre, voulant me prouver qu’il en était capable. Ses paupières se fermèrent malgré tout d’elles-mêmes, quand il referma ses doigts sur moi et que mes vrilles se déroulèrent pour le cajoler. J’essayai de ne pas perdre mon souffle, tant il sembla ému. Il me caressa avec volupté, alors qu’une unique larme coula sur sa joue. Je la récupérai du bout de ma langue, avant de l’embrasser avec passion. Son corps montra des signes de faiblesse, peu habitué à tant d’attention, je l’allongeai donc délicatement sur la paillasse qui trônait contre l’un des murs de la pièce étriquée, avant de m’asseoir à cheval sur son bas-ventre.

L’incompréhension se lut sur son visage, quand je m’emparai de sa main encore abondamment imprégnée du lubrifiant naturel sécrété par mon sexe, pour la guider jusqu’à mon intimité, dans une demande muette.

« Doucement. » Répétai-je, de nouveau, dans un souffle, alors qu’il enfouissait ses phalanges en moi.

Il sembla comme hypnotisé par le mouvement de mes hanches, alors que je venais à sa rencontre, désireux de plus. De sa main libre, il reprit ses caresses sur mon membre, me faisant gémir sans que je puisse m’en empêcher. Quand il me sentit prêt, et seulement là, il cessa de me tourmenter, pour m’agripper par la taille. Je me laissai guider, jusqu’à le sentir s’enfoncer dans la chaleur de mon corps. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, dans un cri muet qui ne passa pas ses lèvres, alors que je me calquai sur son rythme, le laissant trouver ses marques. Il se redressa soudainement, enroulant un bras autour de moi, pour venir m’embrasser. Je lui rendis son éteinte, en perdant le peu de contrôle qui me restait, quand il s’occupa de nouveau de mon membre, d’une poigne un peu plus ferme. Ses coups de reins se firent plus profonds, plus intenses, me mettant au supplice. Je priai silencieusement, pour que personne ne vienne voir où j’étais passé, tout en mordant ma lèvre inférieure pour retenir mes cris. Je m’accrochai à ses épaules larges, quand l’orgasme me faucha au vol, alors qu’il accélérait encore la cadence, jusqu’à me rejoindre dans l’apogée du plaisir.

Je laissai mon front reposer sur le sien, mêlant nos souffles erratiques, le gardant un peu plus longtemps en moi. Je restai sans voix, quand je sentis ses doigts fébriles tracer des arabesques apaisantes dans mon dos, tendrement.

« Tu n’as pas voulu fusionner mentalement avec moi. » Constata-t-il, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

« Non. Cela est réservé à un autre moi, dans un autre univers. C’est à lui que tu dois dire ce que tu ressens. » Répondis-je.

« Et s’il ne m’aime pas ? »

« Ceci me semble hautement improbable. » Lui assurai-je, en me relevant. « Nous allons trouver un moyen d’inverser le processus. Tu devras malheureusement rester ici, en attendant. Ce ne serait certainement pas une bonne idée que tes subalternes t’aperçoivent en train de te promener librement dans le vaisseau. » Ajoutai-je en me rhabillant tranquillement.

« Je serai accusé de trahison. Je préfère donc attendre là. » Acquiesça-t-il, en m’imitant.

« Très bien. Je vais voir où en sont les recherches. » Dis-je, en sortant mon communicateur, pour appeler un garde de la sécurité, à qui j’expliquai vaguement que j’étais entré pour faire parler le prisonnier.

Je me postai ensuite devant le champ de force, en reprenant mon air impassible habituel. 

« Attends. » Me rappela-t-il, précipitamment. « Tu es mal coiffé. » M’informa-t-il, après que je me sois retourné vers lui.

Il remit mes cheveux en place, consciencieusement, avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres, juste avant l’arrivée de l’Enseigne au t-shirt rouge, qui vint me libérer.  

Nous finîmes fort heureusement, avec l’aide précieuse de monsieur Scott, par réussir à ramener nos amis à bord, en renvoyant leurs doubles chez eux. Je ne pus me retenir d’afficher mon soulagement, quand mon Jim apparut, sain et sauf, sur la plateforme de téléportation. Il me sourit et je sus avec certitude, qu’il avait lui aussi fait en sorte d’apporter des changements à cet univers en souffrance. Un micro-sourire orna mes lèvres, face à l’espoir que je vis briller dans ses yeux.

**...**


	3. Toi et moi contre le reste de l’univers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre de cette version toute personnelle de Mirror Mirror. J'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira. Bonne lecture et à très vite.

> « Qu'es-tu donc, toi qui m'aimes ? Le miroir où je me regarde ou l'abîme où je me perds ?  »
> 
> _Gustave Thibon_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

_Univers miroir, ISS Enterprise, point de vue du Commander Spock._

À la seconde, où ils réapparurent sur la plateforme de téléportation, je sus que mon Jim Kirk était bien revenu. Nous échangeâmes un très long regard, alors que le Docteur McCoy, Monsieur Scott et le Lieutenant Uhura se réjouissaient de leur retour. Mais, très vite, Jim se reprit et distribua ses ordres d’une voix ferme, avant de me convoquer dans ses quartiers, pour soit disant faire le point sur la situation. Je savais pertinemment que c’était faux. Je le _sentis_. Cependant, je me gardai bien de faire le moindre commentaire et le suivis docilement jusqu’au turbolift qui nous mena au pont des officiers. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée et il ne laissa presque rien paraître de son trouble. Je n’avais pas la moindre idée de la manière dont son séjour dans le monde parallèle s’était passé. Peut-être avaient-ils simplement croupis dans une cellule.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, après avoir rendu son salut au garde de la sécurité et m’invita à le suivre d’un geste. À la vue du lit, où j’avais pris le temps d’effacer toutes traces de mes ébats précédant, les douces caresses de l’autre Kirk me revinrent en mémoire. Je les chassai rapidement, me concentrant sur les traits, tout-à-coup beaucoup moins froids, de mon Capitaine. Il me fit face, toujours muet, comme s’il ne trouvait pas les mots adéquats, comme s’il ne savait pas les prononcer. Dans ses yeux d’un bleu lipide, la peur et l’espoir se livraient une guerre acharnée. Les mêmes qui m’animaient en cet instant. Il avança prudemment une main, pour saisir la mienne et la porter à sa joue. Quand je compris son intention, une partie de moi eut envie de fuir. C’était la première fois qu’il me demandait une fusion mentale, en dehors d’un acte sexuel où cela décuple son plaisir habituellement. Je ne savais pas quelle était sa motivation, s’il voulait me montrer quelque chose qu’il ne parvenait pas à exprimer à voix haute. Par contre, je ne pouvais pas prévoir sa réaction face à ce qu’il trouverait dans mon esprit. Mais la détresse que je perçus, en frôlant la peau de son visage, m’empêcha de me dérober. Il ne me voulait pas de mal, il ne comptait pas m’arracher des informations par ce biais. J’apposai alors mes doigts, avant de prendre la parole pour la première fois, depuis son retour.

« Ton esprit dans mon esprit, mon esprit dans le tien. »

Ce fut comme une porte qui s’ouvre soudainement, comme un barrage qui cède, ses pensées se déversant dans ma tête. J’y vis un autre moi. Grand, respectueux, au regard bienveillant et sans barbe. Je l’observai du point de vue de Jim, puisque c’était un de ses souvenirs. C’est ainsi que je regardai, comme dans un miroir déformant, mon propre reflet s’approcher de moi. Où plutôt de mon Capitaine qui était nu, comme je pus le sentir. En arrière plan, une présence familière fouillait dans ma mémoire, pour y trouver une scène inversée à celle à laquelle j’assistais présentement. Mais quand je sentis la brûlure du toucher réminiscent de ces mains, si similaires aux miennes, je brisai soudainement le contact. Essoufflé, confus, Jim recula, jusqu’à buter sur le rebord du lit. Il se laissa choir sur le matelas, incapable de parler. Alors, je fis la seule chose qui me semblait logique. Celle dont je n’étais même pas conscient d’avoir envie, depuis que je connaissais Jim Kirk. Je comblai la distance qui nous séparait, lentement, sous son regard plein d’anticipation, avant de me pencher sur lui, pour ravir ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre, doux, sans morsure, sans urgence. Il soupira d’aise, puis s’allongea de tout son long sur les draps, en m’entraînant avec lui. Je surplombai son corps du mien, et c’est en le dévorant des yeux, alangui sous moi, presque offert, sans aucun défi dans ses yeux, juste du désir, que le monde extérieur m’apparut soudainement dans toute sa laideur. Mais, malgré tout, il n’avait pas su entacher l’âme de l’homme en face de moi. Il gardait cette beauté intérieure, en dépit des assassinats fomentés, des complots montés par ses soins. Il n’avait fait que s’adapter pour survivre, à défaut de connaître un autre mode de vie. Sauf qu’aujourd’hui, nous avions entraperçu un chemin différent, chacun à notre manière.

Il me fixait, dans l’attente d’une chose que l’autre Jim avait tenté de m’enseigner. Aimer. Je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux blonds, avant de recouvrir son corps du mien et de l’embrasser doucement. Une de mes mains alla caresser sa cuisse, la fibre synthétique de son pantalon, puis le cuir d’une botte, alors qu’il remontait ses genoux contre mes flancs. Je brûlais de toucher sa peau et entrepris de lui retirer son t-shirt doré, avant de le jeter au sol. J’avais l’impression de le redécouvrir. Ses courbes masculines que je pris enfin le temps d’observer, d’apprendre du bout des doigts. Ses bras fermes, son torse imberbe et marqué de cicatrices, son ventre sensible, le grain de son épiderme, son odeur unique. Il en fit de même pour moi, en me dépossédant d’une partie de mon uniforme. Je me redressai, ensuite, pour me débarrasser de mes chaussures, puis de mon pantalon, alors qu’il m’imitait. Une fois nu, je l’allongeai de nouveau et me calai entre ses jambes, imbriquant nos hanches, collant mon érection contre la sienne. Il me serra dans ses bras, en picorant mes lèvres, alors que je le préparais précautionneusement, comme s’il risquait de se briser, d’un instant à l’autre, alors qu’il avait depuis longtemps prouvé sa solidité à toutes épreuves. Mais je ne voulais aucune souffrance, même infime, pour lui, cette fois-là. C’est donc avec une lenteur qui me mit au supplice, que je le pénétrai ensuite, avant de me mouvoir à un rythme presque sage, en comparaison avec ce que je lui faisais subir habituellement. Ses gémissements étaient plus lascifs, moins hachés, moins plaintifs. Il était beau, tout simplement, se cambrant sous mes coups de reins qui devinrent peu à peu plus fermes, plus durs, mais dénués de toute brutalité. Seulement le plaisir qui affluait par vague, prenant le contrôle de mes gestes, me faisant perdre la maîtrise de mon corps, de minute en minute. Ma main trouva son visage, nos esprits se mêlèrent étroitement, se confondirent, se lièrent comme je l’avais toujours souhaité secrètement.

 _« Je t’aime. »_ Pensa-t-il, me coupant le souffle.

Je fondis sur sa bouche, avant de m’emparer de son membre dur et chaud, de ma main libre, lui arrachant un cri qui se répercuta dans chaque fibre de mon corps.

« Je t’aime aussi. » Chuchotai-je, à son oreille.

En retour, il m’embrassa, plus passionnément encore, alors qu’il se répandait dans le creux de ma paume, ses gémissements se mêlant aux miens, pendant que je le prenais plus profondément, au bord du gouffre, avant de le rejoindre dans les brumes d’un orgasme dévastateur.

Nous restâmes une éternité, à reprendre nos souffles, collés l’un à l’autre, nos lèvres se trouvant, dans des baisers furtifs, aériens. Nos doigts se caressant, dans une étreinte vulcaine, qui me fit frissonner.

« Nous devons changer ce monde, Jim. Ensemble. » Murmurai-je, après de longues minutes.

« C’est mon double qui t’a convaincu ? » Me demanda-t-il, un brin ironique, en se tournant vers moi.

« Il a raison. Ce mode de vie ne me correspond pas. Et à toi non plus. »

« Tu les aurais vu… » Dit-il, le regard soudainement vague.

« L’équipage de l’autre monde ? »

« Oui. Soudé, solidaire, heureux. Je n’ai pu que très peu les observer, mais il ne m’en a pas fallu plus, pour me faire mon idée. Ils se comportent comme une famille. Ils étaient près à tout pour retrouver leur Capitaine. Alors qu’ici, au premier signe de faiblesse de ma part, ils se battront à mort, pour prendre ma place. Je suis fatigué de tout ça, Spock. Je ne suis pas resté assez longtemps, pour comprendre ce qui avait fait la différence. Quel choix suffisamment important avait changé l’Empire en cette Fédération des planètes unies, dont ton double m’a parlé. Je ne sais pas s’il est encore temps de le faire, mais je veux au moins essayer. »

Il avait cette expression sur le visage. Celle des grands jours, les quelques fois où notre mission se limitait à découvrir un nouveau monde, sans heurt, sans avoir à détruire qui que ce soit. Ce mélange d’espoir et de détermination. Il n’était jamais aussi beau que dans ces instants-là.

« Je suis avec toi. Nous sommes liés, Jim. Je n’ai jamais vraiment pris le temps de t’expliquer certaines choses. Mon cœur t’a choisi. J’ai arrêté de me demander pourquoi, il y a longtemps. Le fait est qu’un Vulcain ne peut rien contre ça. »

« Tu veux dire que je suis… ton âme-sœur ? En quelque sorte. » M’interrogea-t-il, curieux.

« Le terme exact, dans ma langue, est T’hy’la. Il signifie, à la fois, ami, frère et amant. C’est ce que tu es pour moi. Et si je suis encore là, après tout ce temps, c’est parce que même si je craignais que tu découvres la portée de mes sentiments et que ce ne soit pas réciproque, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas te quitter. Je ne le pourrais jamais. Encore moins maintenant. »

« Je n’ai rien de similaire à te garantir… »

« Ce n’est pas nécessaire. » Lui assurai-je. « Je peux lire en toi, Jim. À présent, je perçois tes pensées comme si c’était les miennes et réciproquement. Je peux voir ton attachement pour moi. Je n’ai pas besoin de preuve. »

« Alors, allons changer la face du monde, dans ce cas. Ce sera toi et moi, contre le reste de l’univers. »

L’expression me fit sourire, tant elle était exagérée. Mais je pourrai le suivre, où qu’il aille, aux confins de la galaxie, s’il le fallait.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

La phase nocturne était déjà bien avancée. Je me reposais, dans les bras de Spock, son corps nu contre le mien, le drap rejeté au pied du lit, ma peau en sueur. Mon incursion dans l’univers miroir, comme nous l’avions nommé, m’avait laissé un besoin irrépressible de renouer avec mon compagnon. Pas parce que son double était différent, mais bien trop similaire, au contraire. Nos initiatives, parfaitement identiques, donnaient une nouvelle portée à nos sentiments, si cela était possible. Spock aimait toutes mes facettes, même celles que je n’avais jamais développées dans notre monde et il en était de même pour moi.

« J’aimerais avoir un moyen de savoir comment ils se débrouillent. J’espère qu’ils s’en sortiront. » Murmurai-je, dans l’obscurité de notre chambre.

« Quelque chose me dit qu’ils sauront faire les bons choix. » M’assura-t-il.

« Tu accordes du crédit aux intuitions ? C’est nouveau. » M’étonnai-je, amusé.

« Il faut croire que tu déteins sur moi. » Répliqua-t-il, avant de se glisser entre mes jambes.

Il s’empara de mes lèvres, m’emportant dans un baiser voluptueux, avant de se perdre de nouveau dans la chaleur de mon corps, ses yeux ancrés dans les miens. Et si le visage est le miroir de l’âme, alors celle de Spock était un volcan qui entrait en fusion sous les caresses de mes doigts, tandis que nous filions à travers les étoiles, à vitesse de distorsion, vers de nouveaux mondes étranges.

**FIN**


End file.
